See no evil, Speak no evil
by CrazyLikeaFox
Summary: The dark lord is gaining strength, the wizarding world will never be the same again. It is the beginning of the end for the Marauders and their friends. Seventh year Marauders. LilyJames, SiriusOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hi this is my first story and hopefully isn't horrible. I would appreciate reviews. Constructive criticism is also welcome but please don't trash itfor no good reason. Hope that you enjoy and claps for anyone who can pick up on a couple of subtle hints that refers to the later Harry Potter universe.

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Harry Potter or anything related to the series. I do own any characters that you don't recognise. Feel free to use these characters, just ask first. On with the story.

_So it begins_

Lily Evans was beyond angry. She had arrived at platform nine and three quarters to catch the Hogwarts Express for her final year at Hogwarts. She had been made Head Girl and as such went to the Prefects carriage to address the prefects with the new Head Boy. Unfortunately Lily discovered that James Potter aka leader of the Marauders aka pain in her ass had been made Head Boy.

Lily was giving the standard speech to all the prefects silently fuming at James, who was sitting down grinning at her. Once she finished telling the new prefects what this position entails she turned to glare at James.

"You do realise that you are suppose to help. Your not just here for your looks Potter."

"You really think I'm good looking Evans?" James grinned widely.

Lily blushed slightly but retorted, "No your looks are to scare Prefects into listening to you because you're so terrifying."

"You wound me terribly," James replied holding a hand to his heart.

"Just go and talk with your moronic friends."

"I thought you liked Remus?"

"He's the only one of you Marauders I can stand," Lily replied.

James just gave her a heartbreaking grin and waved as he exited the carriage.

Lily shook her head as she too left the Prefect carriage. She patrolled until lunchtime when she went into a compartment where her best friend Rachel Brocklehurst was sitting.

"See James?" was the first thing Rachel said as Lily flung herself onto the seat opposite her.

Judging from Lily's glowering face Rachel could tell that she was spot on.

"I can't believe that Professor Dumbledore made him Head Boy! What was he thinking?"

Lily ranted on for a couple more minutes when Rachel decided that she probably should interrupt.

"Well at the risk of being brutally crushed by you I think that James will be a good Head Boy," Rachel said flinching slightly.

"You do?" Lily said her eyes narrowing.

"Well he is a good student and he has calmed down considerably since his fifth year," Rachel reasoned.

"Are you taking his side?" Lily asked.

"I'm taking no-one's side. Just give him a chance Lily."

"You're probably right. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance."

"Good girl."

"I'm not a dog."

"Of course not," Rachel smirked.

"Oh you're funny," Lily replied sarcastically.

"I know," Rachel answered smugly.

Both girls noticed how late it was so they changed into their Hogwarts robes. The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and both girls quickly grabbed a carriage. They were joined by a group of sixth year girls who were giggling like mad. Lily and Rachel both exchanged an exasperated look and decided to make the best of it. The ride was quick and they soon were seated at Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall had a line of first years ready to be sorted. Among these first years was a girl who looked to be their age. Lily looked on curiously as the sorting began. Soon afterwards this new girl was called up.

"Lavergne, Cerise."

The girl stood up and placed the famous sorting hat on her head. After a careful internal debate the sorting hat opened its mouth

"Gryffindor!'

Lily and Rachel turned to each other, each politely applauding their newest Gryffindor.

"A new student in seventh year? That's bizarre, I've never heard of it happening before," Rachel remarked.

"Neither have I. But she looks normal so we should try and make her feel welcome," Lily answered.

"Why don't you make me feel welcome instead Evans?" James called down the table.

Lily just ignored him as Rachel indicated for Cerise to sit next to them. She smiled before doing so.

"Hi I'm Rachel Brocklehurst and this is Lily Evans, Hogwarts newest Head Girl. Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Thank you," Cerise replied with a hint of a French accent.

"So where did you go to school for the past six years?" Rachel asked as the sorting continued.

"Beauxbatons Academy," Cerise replied.

"I've heard it's a good school," Rachel answered as Lily nudged her and indicated for the both of them to pay attention to the ceremony.

"It is quite good. Unfortunately my family and I had to move for business to Britain so it made sense for me to attend Hogwarts," Cerise explained.

Rachel nodded as she turned to pay attention to the ceremony before Lily nudged her again.

As soon as the sorting was finished food appeared and the students dug in. While this was going on Lily and Rachel were pointing out students and teachers that Cerise should know.

"That's Professor Adams. She's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She use to teach Muggle Studies, but the DADA Professor had to leave so she took over," Rachel explained.

"Same thing happened last year too," Lily observed.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Well last year's teacher Professor Cooper took over the DADA class when the Professor suddenly died of a heart attack," Lily responded.

"Maybe the job's cursed," Rachel joked.

"Well the teacher before the one who died of a heart attack – Professor Garner - held the post for twelve years. Before that it was Professor Merrythought whom had been at Hogwarts for fifty years," Lily explained.

"You know this why?" Rachel asked.

"Curiousity," Lily answered.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and continued pointing out the other teachers.

"That's the Head of Slytherin Professor Slughorn. He's also the potions master. If you're 'gifted' enough in any subject or have good connections you can be sure he will try to befriend you. Next to him is Professor Flitwick Head of Ravenclaw and charms professor. At the end of the table is the Herbology teacher Professor Sprout. She was just made head of Hufflepuff house. On Slughorn's left is Professor Kettleburn, care of magical creatures. Professor McGonagall I assume you've already met."

At Cerise's nod Lily took over for Rachel, who was distracted by the sudden appearance of dessert.

"Professor Dumbledore, obviously the Headmaster. Professor Sierra teaches Muggle Studies and was a student teacher last year but because of the vacancy he got pushed up to full time professor. Next to him is Professor Adams who you already know about. Professor Vector is the new Arithmancy teacher and next to her is the Ancient Runes teacher Professor Vaughn. Then there's Professor Sato – Astronomy, Professor Oliver – Divination and the ghost at the table is Professor Binns – History of Magic."

"You will fall asleep in his class," Rachel advised.

"Rachel," Lily warned.

Before they could go on with their conversation they were joined by four boys who to Cerise's eye looked to be in their year level. Lily groaned as the one with messy black her gave her a heartbreaking grin and turned towards Cerise.

"Hi I'm James Potter, Head Boy and leader of the Marauders. Everything these two have told you about me is a lie," The boy – James – announced.

"Actually they haven't mentioned you," Cerise explained as another of the boys, who had dark hair that gracefully fell into his deep brown eyes turned to James.

"Who made you leader of the Marauders?" he asked.

"Come on Sirius, its obvious who's the leader," James answered.

"Yes I know that's why I'm asking you to retract that comment on you being leader," Sirius answered.

The two boys began to bicker over who was leader of these Marauders when the third boy – who had light brown hair and grey eyes – introduced himself.

"Remus Lupin, Gryffindor prefect and best friend to these two squabbling children," indicating James and Sirius whose argument was starting to attract attention.

The last boy was small and pudgy, with mousy brown hair and a pointed nose. He was interested in the other boys fight and wasn't paying attention to the conversation going on between the girls and Remus.

"That's Peter Pettigrew the last Marauder," Remus explained.

"I see well it's nice to meet you Remus," Cerise responded.

Remus smiled back as everyone in the hall quieted down to listen to Dumbledore's welcome speech.

"I have a few school wide announcements to give before you may retire to your dormitories. All students should take note that the Forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students," here his eyes rested on James and Sirius who had by then stopped arguing.

"The caretaker Mr Pringle also wished for students to be reminded that no magic is to be performed out in the hallways between classes. The second week of term will be the start of Quidditch trials. See your heads of house if you are interested.

Hogsmeade weekends for third years and above will begin in the middle of October. Now off to your beds."

The great Hall filled with noise as the prefects led the new students to their common rooms. Rachel showed Cerise the way to the Gryffindor common room while Lily went to supervise the first years.

"Excuse you," Rachel said as she was pushed aside by none other than Severus Snape.

He sneered in the typical Slytherin fashion and pushed past Cerise. Cerise's eyes shut tight for a few seconds before she reopened them.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked glaring at Snape's back.

"Fine" Cerise assured her as she followed the line of Gryffindors up the marble staircase.

Rachel stared curiously before she too went upstairs. She knew for a fact that Snape had not knocked either one of them too hard. So why did Cerise look as though she was in pain? That was a mystery that could wait for later as the approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Panthera" Rachel said as the portrait admitted them into the common room.

It was chaos; people were so excited to see their friends that they were being over exuberant. A frisbee was being thrown across the common room. It almost hit Cerise as she followed the other seventh year girls to the dorm. She glanced at it and it suddenly changed direction. Rachel was confused. She had never seen anyone use magic with that much control without a wand. Thinking that she was imaging things she got ready for bed and sunk into the covers, falling asleep immediately.

**A/N** Well that's the first chapter. I know not much of a cliff hanger. Let me know if I should continue. Remember reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

CrazyLikeaFox


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Here's chapter 2 hope those who are reading will enjoy.

Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. Any characters you don't recognise are mine and can be borrowed/used if asked.

_First day_

Rachel woke the next morning when Lily flung open the curtain surrounding her bed.

"Good morning," Lily exclaimed.

"Says who?" Rachel muttered as she got out of bed.

"Breakfast is in twenty minutes, you had better get dressed," Lily replied.

"What time did you get up?" Rachel asked.

"About an hour ago. Come on everyone else has already left the dorm."

"Alright I'll be in the Great Hall in time for breakfast I promise."

Lily nodded and then left the dorm, heading for the Great Hall.

"I need whatever she's on," Rachel said as she shook her head, going into the bathroom.

Rachel joined Lily and Cerise at Gryffindor table twenty minutes later. She grabbed some breakfast and joined their conversation on surprisingly enough Quidditch.

"You really want to join the team?" Lily asked sceptically.

"I was on the team at my old school. I thought it would be a good idea," Cerise replied.

"You should. Everyone knows that the Gryffindor team is the best team at Hogwarts thanks to their amazing chaser," James suddenly entered the conversation.

"And modest," Lily answered.

"You play Chaser?" Cerise asked turning directly to where James was sitting.

"Yeah that's my main position but sometimes I play Seeker too," James explained.

"He's also Captain so if you want to be on the team you talk to him," Rachel explained.

"Well I'm definitely interested. I usually play Chaser though," Cerise said.

James nodded, "Well we do need a new Chaser after Kirke graduated last year. I'm having trials two weeks from this Saturday. You fly well enough and fit into the team's dynamics and you've got the spot."

Cerise smiled and nodded her thanks as everyone turned to their breakfast. Professor McGonagall passed out the new seventh year timetables and Rachel groaned.

"First up double Potions? Isn't this illegal? If not it should be," Rachel said as James and Sirius also moaned over the poor choice for their first class of the year.

"Well it could be worse," Lily reasoned.

"How?" Rachel asked.

"Good point," James said stretching back.

"Be careful," Cerise suddenly directed at James.

James looked confused, "Careful of what?" as his knees came into contact with the table and knocked over a goblet full of pumpkin juice.

It spilled all over James's uniform causing him to jump out of his seat suddenly. James knocked into a group of first years who were passing, each spilling books that they had been carrying. Rachel and Remus got up to help the first years pick up their books as James was muttering a spell to remove the juice from his clothing. Sirius was laughing hysterically and Lily had pursed her lips, not sure if she should yell or laugh.

"Of that," Cerise answered James belatedly.

As soon as that particular mess was cleaned up the three girls and the marauders headed down to the Potions dungeon to begin their first class.

"How did you do that?" Rachel asked Cerise.

"Do what?" Cerise replied as she sat down in between Lily and Rachel.

"Know that the pumpkin juice was going to knock over."

"Well his knees were coming close to the table and I just knew that something like this would happen."

"Fair enough," Rachel replied as Cerise looked away.

Professor Slughorn entered the classroom.

"Settle down everyone and please take a seat," Slughorn said as all the students scrambled to get a seat.

The seventh year potions class had six Gryffindors, four Slytherins, one Hufflepuff and three Ravenclaws. The students all got out their scales, potion kits and the textbook selected for the seventh year potion N.E.W.T.

"I would like to welcome to seventh year potions. Though I believe I haven't had the fortune to meet you young lady," Slughorn stated as he faced Cerise.

Cerise looked slightly taken aback. Rachel had told her all about this particular Professor's knack for surrounding himself with talented students – the Slug club – but surely he couldn't know about her rather unique talents.

"I'm Cerise Lavergne, I'm new this year," she replied aware that the rest of the class was staring at her.

"Of course you are. Are you in fact related to Michel Lavergne?"

"Yes he is my father."

"Really?" Slughorn looked fascinated but turned to face the entire class.

With a flick of his wand a complex potion recipe appeared on the black board. He instructed them to form partnerships to complete the potion by the end of class. Lily quickly agreed to work with Remus, leaving Cerise and Rachel to work together, as well as James and Sirius.

"So why did Slughorn look so excited to find out about your father?" Rachel asked as she began to slice and dice the dry ingredients.

"My father is an influential politician on the International Board of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Cerise explained.

"That sounds, well completely boring actually," Rachel replied.

Cerise smiled "Believe me it is."

By the end of class the potions had been bottled and labelled. Homework had been assigned and they were all dismissed, though Cerise was invited to the next Slug Club party.

"Don't worry I will be there too," Lily said.

"Don't forget about me Evans," James said as he put his arms around Cerise and Lily.

"How could I?" Lily answered as she shook off his arm.

James had a hurt expression but quickly hid it as he turned to Cerise.

"Trust me if you know the right people these parties can be a blast. Besides not only will I be there so will Padfoot and he will probably invite Moony. I'll invite Wormtail and then it's a party."

"If you say so," Cerise smiled as she followed Lily who had headed to the library.

"She's gorgeous," Sirius commented.

"She's also way out of your league Black," Rachel added as she followed her two friends.

Sirius's eyes sparkled with mischief, "I do enjoy a challenge."

Remus shook his head as they were joined by Peter who had just had Muggle Studies. The four decided to go back to the common room and work on the unfortunate amount of homework that they already had been loaded with.

In what seemed like no time at all it was lunch time. Once they grabbed some lunch they joined the three girls in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. As soon as the bell rang Professor Adams entered the room. They were all already seated and had their textbooks out.

Professor Adams smiled at her student's enthusiasm and stepped in front of her desk.

"There will be no need for your textbooks, today's lesson will be a practical one," Adams explained.

All of her students, which consisted of three Slytherins, nine Hufflepuffs and eight Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, got up quickly. With a flick of the Professor's wand the desks stacked themselves to the side of the classroom.

"Alright everyone pair up please. Today we will work on the sleep charm. Now it may seem easy but it is an essential defensive charm if you are ever in a dangerous situation. The curse is _Quies_. The counter curse is_ Suscitatio_. One of you will perform the curse and then the counter curse. If you are successful you will stop. If you cannot perform the curse by the half way mark of the class switch places. If you cannot wake up your partner let me know and I will perform the counter curse. Try your best. You may begin."

Ten minutes later Rachel, who had partnered Lily was fast asleep on the cushions on the floor. Lying next to her was a partially asleep James who had paired up with Remus. Sirius, who had cleverly paired up with Cerise was flat on his back near James, dead to the world. Peter who was partnering a Hufflepuff guy named Lucas Cauldwell. Peter had managed to make Lucas somewhat sleepy, though he could still carry on a semi coherent conversation.

At the half way point Sirius and Rachel had the counter curse performed, as did James and Lucas. By the time class was over Lily was nearly asleep, both Remus and Cerise were sound asleep and Peter was drowsy. Once the counter curse had been performed on the students Professor Adams assigned them all an essay on sleeping spells and draughts.

With only one class to go Lily went to Arithmancy with Remus. James, Sirius, Peter and Rachel went to Care of Magical Creatures and Cerise went to Divination. These classes were soon over and dinner came.

Dinner was a quick meal and the Gryffindors made their way up to their tower. The common room was full of older students, trying to get a start on their massive homework load. Unfortunately they were disrupted every couple of minutes by an explosion coming from the corner where the Marauders were holed up. Lily was sending glares in their direction but to no avail.

"That's it," Lily slammed her book onto the table.

She approached the corner, Remus noticing her approach and quickly shut up. The other three didn't have that luxury.

"Potter!' Lily yelled causing James to cringe, "if you don't stop this racket so help me they won't find your body."

"Alright, we'll stop. I'm really sorry Evans," James smiled as he packed away the unidentified objects that they had been experimenting with.

"Good. You're Head Boy now Potter, you have to set an example not act like a first year," Lily said.

"You're absolutely right," James agreed.

"I am?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed goodnight Lily," James smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and went up the staircase to his dorm room.

Lily face flushed for a second then she sat back down to complete her homework. Soon afterwards the common room emptied, Lily being the last one to get to bed.

**A/N** Thanks so much to the 2 people who reviewed me. I got twenty three hits, which was awesome. Does anyone own The Muggle's guide to the wizarding world? It has been instrumental in this story. Anyway I would appreciate reviews, even if they're only a couple of lines long. Constructive criticism is welcomed, even encouraged. Although it doesn't appear that way this story does have a plot, somewhat. This chapter is un-beated as was the last one. If anyone's interested in being my beta drop me a line, I'd appreciate help. Thank you.

CrazyLikeaFox


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I cannot believe how long it has been since I updated! I'm so sorry to anyone who was legitimately interested in this story. I promise it will not happen again, well I'll try anyway. Thanks to amrawo and PyrateGirl for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.

_Quidditch and Darkness_

Quidditch trials were soon upon the Gryffindors. Early Saturday morning James was on the pitch with Sirius standing next to him. This year James would play Seeker, although he had been playing Chaser for the past four years that he had been on the team. Sirius as usual would be Beater along with Summer Zeller and Miles Bradley would continue playing Chaser.

Lily and Rachel had gotten up early to support Cerise in her bid to join the Gryffindor team. They weren't the only ones. It seemed that the majority of Gryffindor House along with Professor McGonagall had come to the try outs. There were also various members of other houses, scooping out the competition. Gryffindor House had been the dominant power for the last four years and it seemed that they were only getting better.

"So what positions are available?" Lily who admittedly wasn't a huge Quidditch fan asked.

"Well Kirke was Chaser last year and he graduated. Bell was Seeker and he also graduated last year along with the Keeper Olivia Wood. James has switched to Seeker, which means there are two Chaser positions and the Keeper available," Rachel answered.

"Why don't you try out?" Lily asked.

"I know the facts but put me in the air and I'm useless," Rachel responded.

Lily nodded in understanding. She knew the theory behind flying but in the air she just couldn't put it into practise.

The crowd had settled down as James got all of the contenders to do a lap around the Quidditch pitch. A third of the group couldn't do that and were immediately eliminated.

Once this was done they were split into two groups, those trying out for Chaser and those who wanted to be Keeper. The Keeper contenders were tried one by one. Each was put against a potential Chaser who had five shots to put through the hoops. It was a round robin tournament and by the end James was able to pick the three people who would fit well with the team.

He blew a whistle indicating the end of try outs. He thanked those who had tried out and indicated for the team to gather in a group.

"Well I've got the three I think are best but I want your opinions too," James said.

"As long as at least one of them is a girl I'm fine," Summer smiled.

Sirius grinned "let's hope so."

James gave his friend an exasperated look "I'm going to post the new team next Saturday after the Hogsmeade weekend. I was thinking Davey Gudgeon as Keeper and Renee Spinnet and Cerise Lavergne as Chasers."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement. They left soon afterwards, heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

The week past slowly but it was finally Friday. It was the end of September and autumn was in full swing. Fireplaces were constantly kept alight and the student's uniforms now consisted of scarves, gloves and in the girl's cases tights or stockings. Homework was being given in abundance and the library was a common place for all of the seventh years to be found.

The last class for the day was Potions, where they were all reminded of Professor Slughorn's Slug Club party that night. As soon as they were dismissed the girls headed to the library to finish homework that they would have done that night. Saturday was the first Hogsmeade weekend and they wanted to get any homework out of the way so that they could enjoy themselves.

Instead of going to dinner the girls went upstairs and dressed for the party. Once they were ready the girls went downstairs where the Marauders were waiting. All seven made their way to the classroom that Professor Slughorn had selected.

It was quite noisy, with music playing in the background. People were dancing and talking, genuinely having a good time. The Professor greeted them jovially but was soon distracted by the new arrivals.

Sirius seized his chance by asking Cerise to dance. She agreed before either Rachel of Lily could stop her. James was chatting adamantly with Rachel about his favourite subject – Quidditch – with Peter occasionally joining in. Lily spent much of her time talking to Remus, who was looking quite pale. The rest of the night was spent in much the same way, Sirius and Cerise frequently coming over to chat before they would again dance.

The party came to a close at about one o'clock that morning. Rachel and Lily swooped in to bring Cerise back to their dormitory. Sirius pouted but knew there was no way he could get past those two. James just shook his head at his friend's actions and led the way for the three boys to follow him to bed.

The next day they all got up rather late. They did hurry themselves so they could get to Hogsmeade. The girls decided that they would be in the Three Broomsticks and the boys did their usual thing in Zonkos.

At the Three Broomsticks the girls discussed the party, or rather Rachel and Lily grilled Cerise on what happened with Sirius.

"He tried to kiss me but I wouldn't let him. I think he got frustrated," was Cerise's replied.

Rachel grinned. "Sirius does enjoy a challenge."

"Well I won't be anyone's one night stand. If he wants to get laid he'll have to get it somewhere else," Cerise stated.

"Good for you," Lily said.

Wrapped in scarfs and gloves the three girls walked out of the Three Broomsticks, heading towards the Shrieking Shack on the edge of town. Cerise had heard all about it and was eager to see it. They got to within a few metres when Lily stopped them.

"We'd better be careful, it is pretty far out of town," Lily warned.

"We'll be fine," Rachel reassured her.

"We need to be careful nowadays. The Daily Prophet has been reporting murders of the magical community every week," Lily warned.

"I know and I am worried, but whoever is doing this wouldn't be stupid enough to come near Hogwarts," Rachel reasoned.

"Don't be so sure," Cerise said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" the two girls turned to face Cerise.

Cerise merely pointed at a figure standing near the Shrieking Shack. He was clothed in black, with a hood covering his identity. Having seen the three girls he raised his wand, preparing a curse. The girls ducked for cover, each bringing out their respective wands.

Rachel looked up from the tree that she and Lily had taken cover behind. It seemed that this person, whoever they were was only interested in Cerise. Luckily for her, every curse seemed to suddenly fly in another direction. Lily looked at Rachel and silently lifted her wand. Rachel imitated her and as both started to initiate a curse the mysterious figure disapparated.

The two girls ran over to Cerise. She looked fine, though slightly pale and shaky.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked concerned.

Cerise nodded as Rachel and Lily helped her up, heading back to the castle.

"We should go to Dumbledore," Rachel said as Lily silently agreed.

Cerise merely nodded as they approached the entrance doors. The three Gryffindors headed to Professor Dumbledore's office, Lily being Head Girl had the password. The spiral steps began to ascend and soon they found themselves at the open door.

Dumbledore looked up at their approach, seemingly not surprised by their appearance. He gestured for the three girls to take a seat in front of his desk.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Some hooded guy attacked us. Well attacked Cerise actually," Rachel explained.

Dumbledore turned his penetrating gaze towards Cerise, "is this true Miss Lavergne?"

Cerise nodded, "I was able to avoid being hit Sir."

"It was dumb luck Sir. Those curse looked like they were going to hit her for sure and they suddenly veered off course," Lily stated.

Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked at Cerise.

"Who was he Sir?" Rachel asked.

Dumbledore turned to look at her, "they call themselves Death Eaters."

**A/N: **If anyone has any ideas they want to put forth let me know. There is a plot but I think I need to add little events to make it seem fuller.

CrazyLikeaFox


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Chapter 4 is here. It's somewhat short but I thought it would be best to get something done. Thanks to amrawo and xbittersweetx for the reviews.

_Visions of the Future_

"Death Eaters?" Rachel asked sceptically.

"They are the follows of a man named Voldemort. He has been steadily gain power and it seems is poised to begin his campaign against the magical community," Dumbledore answered.

"What on earth were they doing near Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"I think Miss Lavergne is in a better position to answer that than I am. It is almost dinner so you three should head to the Great Hall," Dumbledore smiled.

The three of them nodded, Lily and Rachel incredibly curious about whatever their friend was hiding.

The Marauders were already at dinner and the three girls took seats as far way from them as possible. They quickly ate dinner and headed to their dormitory, which was thankfully empty.

"Do you want to tell us what is going on?" Lily asked careful

"Do you know about the art of Divination?" Cerise asked.

Rachel frowned, "Professor Oliver's class, but everyone knows its nonsense."

Cerise shook her head, "not always."

Lily's eyes suddenly lit up, "You really can?"

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"I have the gift of foresight, though curse is probably a more accurate description," Cerise explained.

Rachel's eyes widened, "that's how you knew about the pumpkin juice when James spilt it everywhere."

Cerise nodded, "Sometimes I get the weirdest flashes that was one of them. I can see other things too, which is the reason Lord Voldemort sent Death Eaters after me."

"That's why you left France," Lily realised.

"My father thought I would be safer at Hogwarts and he's right," Cerise answered.

The girls sat silently for a few minutes, taking in these new revelations.

"So could you see next week's lotto numbers?" Rachel broke the silence.

"Rachel!" Lily yelled exasperatedly.

Cerise laughed, "I don't have a lot of control over what I see. Things just come to me, usually by touch or sometimes smell. It can be a real pain sometimes, but helpful as well. I had a boyfriend in France and I really liked him. When I kissed him I got a flashed of what he really wanted from me. Let's just say it wasn't moonlight and roses."

"What about Sirius?" Rachel asked after they all had laughed.

Cerise frowned, "I don't know, I can't get a read off him. It's incredibly frustrating."

"I guess you'll have to find out the old fashion way," Lily said.

Cerise smiled. She was glad that she was able to tell her friends her secret; or one of them anyway. She had never told her so called friends back at Beauxbatons, mostly because they liked her for the money and power her family name possessed. Fortunately no-one here knew this yet.

The girls changed into their pyjamas and soon fell asleep.

By the time Monday came everyone was settling into Hogwarts life. Double Potions came and went. After break the girls, along with the Marauders headed towards Defence against the Dark Arts.

"This lesson will be theory based I need you all to get out your quills, ink and parchment," Professor Adams spoke as soon as she entered the classroom.

There were mumbles and groans, no-one ever like a theory lesson. Fortunately there lesson wasn't bad as it prepared them for their next lesson, which would be all practical.

They were soon released and headed towards their respective classes. By the time dinner came around all the students were starving. The girls and Marauders sat together, engaging each other in conversation.

"Cerise, are you going with anyone to the Halloween Ball?" Sirius asked.

Cerise narrowed her eyes slightly, "no why do you ask?"

"Well I thought that we could go together," Sirius said confidently.

Cerise frowned; she hated the fact that for some unknown reason her power didn't work on him. She shrugged, what the hell, it had been a very long time since she'd been with a guy who she knew next to nothing about.

"Alright," she agreed.

Sirius grinned as James nudged him playfully.

"What about you Evans? Got a date yet?" James asked.

"Alright I'll go with you Potter. I'm warning you if you try anything funny I'll hex you into next century," Lily agreed.

James's eyes widened, "you mean it?"

Lily nodded and smiled slightly. She had to admit James was hot and he had been behaving himself – mostly – for the whole year.

"Want to go Remus and watch our best friends make fools of each other?" Rachel asked in an impossibly sweet voice.

Remus laughed as he nodded his agreement. Peter scowled slightly, but no-one seemed to notice.

Halloween came and the castle was decked out in decorations. It was a costume ball so the three girls went upstairs to change into the ones that they had picked.

Lily had decided to go as a fairy, complete with moving wings. She wore a short, layered skirt with a beaded bodice. Her feet were encased in dainty slippers and her hair was tied back into a messy bun. The whole outfit was various shades of emerald green, which matched her eyes.

Rachel had dressed as a cheerleader in a short pleated skirt and stomach bearing long sleeved shirt. The outfit was red and white and her dark hair was tied back in a tight braid. She carried pom poms and had been consistently yelling out cheers while the girls in her dorm had been getting ready.

Cerise had dressed as an ancient Greek goddess. Her dress was white and a halter neck. It dipped down to just below her chest, kept in pace by a thin sash that tied around the back. The dress flowed to her feet and covered her sandal clad feet. Her long dark hair had been twisted into a French twist.

The three girls walked downstairs and were greeted by a long whistle, curtesy of Sirius. Lily and Cerise blushed, while Rachel grinned.

James offered Lily his arm. He had dressed as a cowboy, complete with a (fake) gun. He had tried to get a horse but Professor McGonagall had discovered his plan and threatened him with a month of detention.

Sirius walked up to Cerise and she took his arm. He had dressed as Zorro, with the mask, hat and gun. Like James he had wanted a horse but was similarly threatened by Professor McGonagall.

Remus shook his head at his friend's antics as they all walked to wards the Great Hall. He had dressed as a jock, complete with a hooded jacket and tracksuit pants. Both he and Rachel had coordinated their outfits so his was also red and white.

The hall had been transformed with decorations everywhere. Double Trouble – the most popular band at the time – was setting up on the stage.

The dancing picked up quickly, James and Lily leading the way. Rachel and Remus danced, laughing at their inane attempts. Sirius and Cerise slowed danced for most of the night. Cerise was still trying to get a read off him, but she was still unsuccessful.

It was soon midnight, which signalled the end of the ball. James led Lily back to the Gryffindor Tower. They reached the stairs to the dormitories and James turned to her.

"I had fun tonight," he said grinning.

"Yeah me too," Lily answered.

"You sound surprised," James noted.

Lily smiled ruefully, "I guess I am."

James leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. She blushed slightly as she entered her dormitory. Rachel was lying on her bed.

"So James isn't so bad, is he?" Rachel grinned.

"Shut up," Lily blushed as she changed into her pyjamas.

"Where's Cerise?" Lily asked as she settled into her bed.

"With Sirius still I think," Rachel replied

Both Sirius and Cerise were near the greenhouses taking a walk before going to bed.

"So tonight wasn't so bad?" he asked with a grin.

Cerise smiled, "no not bad at all."

Sirius grinned as he leaned over to kiss her. He pressed against her lips softly, increasing pressure as she responded. He wrapped his arms around her waist; she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her up against the greenhouse, kissing a trail down her neck. Cerise moaned, shivers running up her spine. She was suddenly hit by a vision. She saw a boy who looked like Sirius except with eyes just like hers. With him was a girl who could have been her twin except her eyes were hazel, like Sirius's.

She snapped out of the powerful vision and pushed him away, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked; his eyes still fogged with desire.

"Nothing I have to go," Cerise ran away back into the castle.

Sirius was incredibly confused but like Cerise headed into the castle.

Cerise had ran up to her dorm and into the bathroom with her pyjamas. As she changed she thought about her latest vision. There was no way it could be a coincidence that she had seen two children that were a mix of herself and Sirius when he was kissing her. She bit her lip; she was seventeen she couldn't be thinking about stuff like this. Cerise knew it was inevitable, one day – maybe soon- she would have Sirius's children.


End file.
